ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Core D) is the integrating mechanism for all of the administrative, research and educational activities of the proposed (P01) Program Project Grant (PPG) entitled, ?Systems Biology of Airway Disease ? Program Project?. The Administrative Core has the following primary functions: To provide administrative and logistical support for all three scientific Projects and the three other Cores of the Program Project. Specifically, Core D will: 1. Provide administrative and coordinating support to Cores A, B and C and Projects 1, 2 and 3. 2. Integrate all research and educational activities for members of the PPG, and coordinate meetings with internal and external advisors of this study. 3. Coordinate all administrative interactions between the institutions involved in the PPG: Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), the Children's Mercy Hospitals and Clinics (CMH), the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH), National Jewish Health (NJH), Northeastern University (NEU), Washington University (WUSTL) and the NHLBI. 4. Serve as the central administrator of common funds to support all BWH-based Projects and Cores, including funds for scientific and administrative travel of investigators, publications, project supplies, honoraria and associated costs for Advisory Committee members, and all other allowable miscellaneous project expenses. This Core will be directed by Dr. Scott T. Weiss, a senior research scientist, with over 40 years of research and administrative experience. Core members include the PIs of all Projects and Cores of the proposed PPG (i.e., Dr. Weiss (Project 1), Dr. Benjamin A. Raby (Project 2), Dr. Dawn L. DeMeo (Project 3), Dr. Albert-Lszl Barabsi (Core A), Dr. Christoph Lange (Core B), Dr. Anny Xiaobo Zhou (Core C); Dr. Edwin Silverman will also be part of the Administrative Core as Co-Director of the PPG, Chief of the Channing Division of Network Medicine (CDNM), and co-investigator on Project 1 and Core D.